1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video and voice mail. In particular, the invention relates to video and voice mail saving and retrieval.
2. Description of Related Art
Video conference systems are now becoming popular to allow participants to meet and interact in real-time at remote sites. When participants are not available for meeting, users can leave a video mail message to be retrieved later in a video answering machine. A video mail message typically includes an image sequence as captured by the remote video camera and a corresponding audio message. A video conference system can also receive an audio message from a telephone via the conventional telephone line. However, the video or audio message left on prior art local video conference machine can only be retrieved from the same machine that receives the message. When the user is away such as on a business trip or vacation, it is not possible to access the message mail system.
With the advent of computer network, it is now easy to have access to the Internet. In particular, the emergence of Web browser has facilitated information retrieval of image and data files over the internet. However, prior art Web browsers cannot download video or audio messages left in a local video conference system.
Therefore there is a need in the technology to provide the ability to retrieve video and audio mail messages remotely via the existing system.